dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Governor Cappy
:"Señores, will you help us turn this place around? We've got new gear to aid you!" ::::::::-Governor Cappy Governor Cappy is the mayor of following villages : Hillville, Beginsville, and later the Flaming Rivers Station. He explaines the properties of the freeze crystal, dynamites on the ancient pillars to use as blockades for Grocks, and gives Dillon the Ancient Buckle. He reappears in Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger, as the first mayor Dillon meets after a year of him and Russ in hiding. Characteristics Physical Appearence ?? Personality ?? History ?? Quotations (in DRW) Hillville ---- After returning village (in Prep Time) he says: Governor Cappy: - Oh! The ranger is back! Let's listen to what he has to say. After select Donate Scruffles in the village (in Prep Time) he says: Governor Cappy: - Gracias! That's a great help, señor. After complete a Defense Gate in the village (in Prep Time) he says: Governor Cappy: - Yep, that was a big help, Dillon. Defense gates are tremendously effective! After select Exit Village (in Prep Time) he says: Governor Cappy: - Preparing for battle's your priority. Don't waste too much time coming back here! ---- Quotations (in TLR) Beginsville ---- After returning village (in Prep Time) he says: Governor Cappy: - Dillon, be sure to sell gems and other items you don't need to get extra money. After select Donate Scruffles in the village (in Prep Time) he says: Governor Cappy: - Gracias! More scrogs makes the whole village feel more safe and secure. After complete a Defense Gate in the village (in Prep Time) he says: Governor Cappy: - Sorry for the extra work. Normally, the menfolk here take care of it. After select Exit Village (in Prep Time) for fist time, he says: Governor Cappy: - Dillon, if you have a chance, try to protect the towers too. ::The towers are operated by some young folks who are itchin' fight alongside you. When you Exit Village (in Prep Time), he says: Governor Cappy: - Be careful, okay? When the sky turns red, that means the fighting is about to start. Flaming Rivers Station ---- ?? Gallery DRW-Governor Cappy.png Cappy along with new characters.png Cappy.png Governor Cappy.png 2013-04-22 15-27-49 700.jpg Before-Mainstage6.png TLR-BeforeMainStage-1.png TLR-Wheelgrock13.png 11.png Trivia *Cappy's name is derived from his species, the capybara. *Russ called Governor Cappy "Mr. Cappy Tano." *Governer Cappy first came up with the idea to use ore for defense gates. *His full name is "Louis Cappy." *These are scripts on (DRW): ::(on Hillville) If a Grock Squad approaches the village's gates (during Raid Time), a advice message from the Governor Cappy appears in the Top Screen: "They're raiding the village!" ::If a Grock Squad invades the village's gates (during Raid Time) with 4 or less Scrogs remain, a advice message from the Governor Cappy appears in the Top Screen: "They won't last much longer!" *These are scripts belongs to (TLR): ::(on Beginsville) If a Grock Squad approaches the village's gates (during Raid Time), a advice message from the Governor Cappy appears in the Top Screen: "Grocks are outside the gate!" ::If a Grock Squad invades the village's gates (during Raid Time) with 4 or less Scrogs remain, a advice message from the Governor Cappy appears in the Top Screen: "We're down to our last scrogs!" ::(on Flaming Rivers Station) If a Grock Squad approaches the village's gates (during Raid Time), a advice message from the Governor Cappy appears in the Top Screen: "??" ::If a Grock Squad invades the village's gates (during Raid Time) and leaves 4 or less Scrogs, a advice message from the Governor Cappy appears in the Top Screen: "??" Category:Characters Category:Mayors Category:Males Category:The Last Ranger Characters Category:The Rolling Western Characters Category:The Last Ranger Mayors Category:The Rolling Western Mayors